


Fic_Promptly Prompt Fills

by Annissa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, F/M, Introspection, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tributes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annissa/pseuds/Annissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt fills from the fic_promptly community on Dreamwidth.  These will likely be unrelated to each other.  Any applicable warnings will be put at the top of each chapter.  The story rating will be changed to the highest applicable as this collection progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bitter Taste of Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316's prompt, "Author's choice, author's choice, the bitter taste of defeat."

Jareth was familiar with the feel of victory. So familiar, in fact, that he no longer enjoyed it. The elation and pride that should come with it had faded long ago. Now there was only acceptance. He knew how things would play out. He always knew. On the rare occasion when a runner surprised him, usually by accepting his challenge to run in the first place, his interest would quickly wane, because, inevitably, the runner’s stamina would run out and they would give in and give up. Even the addition of a new goblin to the fold did nothing to alleviate his boredom.

Defeat, on the other hand, was new to him. He’d heard it described as bitter, and, oh, that was an apt description. It lingered, thick and heavy, like the first taste of exceptionally dark chocolate: initially unpleasant perhaps, but surprisingly complex, rich, and _interesting_. He suspected he could acquire a taste for it as long as Sarah was the one to serve it. 

She thought she was out of his reach, this girl who could turn his world and bring back the exhilaration of a challenge, but she had already given him a way back into her world. She had said she needed them. All of them. 

_Him._

Well, then. Let the games begin.


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for juliet316's prompt, "Author's choice, author's choice, I touch myself
> 
> "*sorry, not sorry*"
> 
> I mean, how could I not?
> 
> Warning: this chapter is responsible for upping the story rating to Explicit and contains depictions of solo sex play.

In her fantasies, he never speaks, and sometimes, she wonders why that is. Other times, she knows it is because her mind cannot supply the words. He is unpredictable, the enigmatic Goblin King. She suspects - no, she _knows_ \- his words would surprise her if she ever were to experience him intimately. So, in her fantasies, he remains silent but for the occasional hum of approval or enjoyment as he licks her mouth, her neck, or her breast. As he slides a leather-clad finger into her. As he kneels between her thighs and drives himself inside her.

Her fingers enact his role late at night as she lies in her narrow bed in her unshared dorm room. As she lies in the twin bed in her off-campus apartment. As she lies in the queen-size bed in her first home after college. The fantasy is the only thing that brings her that short moment of bliss, and, in that moment, she wishes for him. Never out loud. Never where anyone, man or other, can hear. She fears the price. 

And, if she’s honest with herself, it’s the fear that makes the moment so much sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Aurora Kemanche for the beta. She's the actual best!


	3. The Stars Look Very Different Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dreamwidth user badly_knitted's prompt, "Any, any, An empty chair."
> 
> The proto-idea for this has been on my hard-drive since before Christmas. Since the events of Sunday night, the idea took a different turn, so I rewrote it. 
> 
> Thank you to Aurora Kemanche for the beta. She makes my stories so much better!
> 
> The title and dialogue come from David Bowie's "Space Oddity." I own neither that song nor any part of Labyrinth and I make no money from this story.
> 
> Dedicated to all of you David Bowie fans and especially to you lovely, lovely Labyrinth fandom folks.

Life goes on, even in the Goblin Kingdom.

Some of the more industrious residents of the Labyrinth gather at the base of the empty throne, the single chair on its small dais looking lonelier than ever.  No moment of silence is observed as they begin tearing down the seat of the king who had reigned over them for so long.  The throne is quickly disassembled to its base components, which are then cast into a fire to be destroyed.

One of those residents, the dwarf, looks up suddenly and separates from the group.  He is quickly joined by a large, furry creature and a one-eyed fox riding a sheepdog.  The rest of the workers know that Sarah has called for her old friends, and Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus are as eager to go to her today as they were ten years ago when they first promised that if should she need them, they would be there.  

Just before they exit the room, the Goblin King steps out from the shadows, fists on hips.  There is a long pause as the king and the dwarf stare at each other, feeling out the new truce between them.

“Tell my wife I love her,” Jareth commands before adding, “Very much,” almost as an afterthought.

Hoggle, who had been overseeing the expansion of the dais and the replacement of the single throne with a pair of matching ones, harrumphs.  He’d attended the lavish wedding held the night before and had seen the look in Sarah’s eyes as she and Jareth exchanged vows.

“She knows,” Hoggle grumps as he and his friends go to their new queen.

Jareth turns back toward the workers expanding the dais and, as he thinks about the future, his stern demeanor cracks, and he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the story never ends.


End file.
